Previously, socket wrenches equipped with various types of speed handles, or spreader wrenches, have been used to provide a fast and easy method of rotating a threaded fastener using conventional sockets. The usual approach has been to utilize an extended handle having four 90-degree bends, and a rotating grip on one end and an offset parallel with the handle shaft. This configuration permits a user to grasp both the grip and offset portion simultaneously and to rotate the tool rapidly, much like a crank handle or a brace and bit. Many combinations of handle offsets and multiple bends have been utilized for sockets and screwdrivers in order to employ the principle of rapid manual rotation by the shape of the tool handle.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,349,620AndersonFeb. 26, 20025,768,960ArchuletaJun. 23, 19985,511,452EdmonsApr. 30, 19965,279,189MarinoJan. 18, 19944,974,477AndersonDec. 4, 19903,388,622KlangJun. 18, 19682,712,765Knight, Jr.Jul. 12, 1955  460,256StewartSep. 29, 1891
My U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,620 issued Feb. 26, 2002 is the basis for the improvements of the instant invention. The improvements to my patent include two embodiments and five alternative variations of a slideable hinge pin that locks a drive head in place at a desired angle. These improvements are important because they provide additional surface interface with both the hinge pin and the handle yoke which improves the structural integrity of the invention as well as prolongs the life of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,960 issued to Archuleta is for a tilt wrench having a handle with a pair of opposed openings on each end that have different geometrical shapes. A tilt head has an additional shaped hole that is in alignment with the handle openings. A connector shaft having a round shape on one end and a square shape on the other end extends through the three openings and, when pressed inward interfaces with the tilt head, locking it in place. Selective axial positioning of the connector shaft allows the tilt head to be in either a locked or unlocked position.
Edmons in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,452 teaches a speed handle with a ratchet drive having an offset located between the axis of the handle and the ratchet drive for use in tight places where there is little room for the handle. The balance of the speed handle is conventional, much like those currently available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,189 issued to Marino has a pair of handles displaced longitudinally by a given distance, and a hinge connecting a coupling to an arm or one of the handles, thereby permitting relative movement therebetween about a pivot axis normal to the rotational axis of the coupling.
Anderson's patent 4,974,477 is for a speed wrench using an S-curve shaped shank. The shank causes the axis of the tool to intersect the axis of the handle, thereby creating a cone-shaped pattern of rotation, which permits the user to rotate the tool's handle with wrist motion.
Klank in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,622 discloses a speed wrench consisting of a pair of concentric, rotatively-connected members. One arm is radially offset from the common axis of concentricity relative to the outer member such that cranking of the handle rotates a work engaging arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,765 issued to Knight, Jr. is for a wrist motion hand tool having a shaft with a pair of bends having a slight longitudinal or axial displacement in the bore of a pistol-grip shaped handle. The wrist motion of the user rotates the crank arm and only one hand is required to rotate a workpiece.
Stewart's U.S. Pat. No. 460,256 teaches a handle for a rotary tool using a pair of bends in a shaft that form a diagonal wrist. An anti-friction sleeve is added to the handle for ease of rotation.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates reference may be made to the following patents found in the patent search.
U.S. PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,382,058OWOCMay 7, 20026,324,947JarvisDec. 4, 20016,186,033Faro, Sr.Feb. 13, 20015,904,077Wright, et alMay 18, 19995,280,740ErnstJan. 25, 19944,909,104Mehlau, et alMar. 20, 19904,711,145InoueDec. 8, 19874,541,310LindenbergerSep. 17, 19854,334,445TimewellJun. 15, 19823,343,434SchroederSep. 26, 19672,577,931TillmanDec. 11, 19512,382,291CarlbergAug. 14, 19451,779,203WilliamsonOct. 21, 19301,775,402MandlSep. 9, 19301,537,657BurchMay 12, 1925